


Curséd

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [120]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curses, Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: The curse takes root.





	Curséd

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 30 – February 1, 2019
> 
> Prompt: verdant
> 
> Title: Curséd

The meadow

                flowers

           blooms

Petals f

           a

              l

               l

            s c a t t e r

Wind wrenches the seeds

                                            away

 

                        Barren

                   Fallow

             Salt

       sinks

into the earth

 

Curses take root

            Flower

               Bloom

          Linger deep

          Linger long

 

The field—

            Bones rest in the dirt

            Petals flutter

                        Fall

            Fallow earth

                        Devours—

                                    —endures


End file.
